Gemtropolis Thanksgiving Special
by KKD Silver
Summary: Two Thanksgiving feasts, only one Jessica. Selene is holding a big feast in her home of Gemtropolis, but Lucy and Jessica are setting one up for the family in NY, and Jessica wants to be with both families. So what happens when she learns how to duplicate herself?


**TB: Another holiday, another special to build on in this world.**

**KKD: And this one is all about the time where we express how grateful we are for what we have, be it food, clothes, the homes we can stay in for comfort, or just being with those we love and care for.**

**TB: And also stuffing your faces like pigs in a glorious feast of bird and pig.**

**KKD: Ok… cartoonish exaggeration of what most people think of about this day aside, this is indeed our Thanksgiving Day special for this story.**

**TB: It combines an original idea I had for this story along with adding some new things that could make for a good time.**

**KKD: How would this work, exactly? Well, we would have to dive in for that, wouldn't we?**

**TB: Let's dig in. *wheels out a food cart with a massive food helmet before lifting it up and revealing the disclaimers***

**DISCLAIMERS: Neither TB nor KKD own anything related to Disney, the style the company uses, or any properties it owns that may or may not be mentioned. They also do not own anything but the original concepts, characters, and ideas seen within.**

* * *

**-Thursday, November 24th, 1988-**

We see Jessica helping Lucy cook up some food for the big event coming up, but when she tried to grab one of the frying pans before a sizzling noise was heard.

"Ow, I burned my finger," Jessica winced, putting her finger in her mouth to cool it down.

"You need to be careful, Jessica. Let me check," Lucy responded, moving closer to look at the food Jessica was trying to look at, "Still good. Now just put some ointment on the finger and a band-aid."

"Ok," Jessica sighed as she walked off to do just that, her finger now bandaged up.

"My brother and his wife are coming along with my mother and father for this day."

"Do they know anything about the Gems, or is it just you and me?"

"No. They don't even know about how you were born. They just said that they would give me guidance and help when they can if I found a place for us to live. I think I did a pretty good job up to this point with their help," Lucy answered with a slight shrug.

"So they don't even know about you and Sell?" Jessica checked.

"I don't know how they'll react upon finding out that I have a… what is it? Girlfriend? Wife?" Lucy shrugged, still looking a bit confused about their relationship.

"Oh… right. I guess I forgot that. Still, it would be nice to see the rest of the family. Are you going to tell them?"

"...I don't know…"

"It took me 15 years for me to find out the truth. You can't hide it forever; someone will have to let them know. I'm just saying, Mom ."

"Okay, okay, Jessica. Just… let me work up the courage and I'll tell them what's been going on."

They both nodded before going back to the kitchen to resume their cooking before they spotted a quick glow from upstairs and saw where it came from.

"Sorry if I'm interrupting anything, Lulu," they heard Selene speak up as she walked down the stairs.

"Oh, it's no trouble at all. What is it?" Lucy checked.

"I came to invite you and Jessica to the annual feast at my castle, similar to this Thanksgiving that you told me about."

"Oh wow… that's very nice, Leenie, but…"

"I'd like to join," Jessica smiled.

"But Jessica, we already have plans with our human family, remember?" Lucy reminded.

"Come on, this will be the perfect opportunity to introduce them to Gemtropolis! We don't have to keep this a secret anymore," Jessica insisted, hoping that this idea could work.

"I… Jessica, not a lot of people in this world are going to be as… accepting as some of your friends."

"Well… yea, but can't we try?"

"We'll need to discuss this another time. For now, let's finish getting the food ready, please?"

"...Okay…" Jessica sighed.

"I hate to see the both of you in such distress. So… Jessica, stop by when you can," Selene offered as she left the room and walked back upstairs.

"Are you just going to be afraid of telling them the whole time they're here?" Jessica asked with an almost insistent tone.

"I do not want to talk about this again," Lucy countered as she looked at the food and smelled it, "Yes, I think it's done."

"Alright."

* * *

Soon after they got the food ready, Jessica walked in her room and looked at her teleporter to Gemtropolis, which she moved out of the closet and in a corner next to said closet. She flexed her toes a bit before stepping on the platform and activated the transporter, sending her to the Diamond Kingdom where she witnessed a large table being set by Diane, Selene, and several of the other Gems helping.

"What's up, Jess?" Cyndi waved down as the others waved too.

"So you came to join us after all?" Selene smiled before noticing someone was missing, "Without Lulu?"

"I came because I needed some help. Is there a way for me to be in two places at once?" Jessica asked, surprising the Gems at the idea she had.

"Why something like that?" Selene inquired.

"Because I'd like to be both here and seeing my mom's family. She is very stubborn about not introducing all of you and… all of this to them until she feels ready. I just want to be a part of both parties so I can celebrate this day with everyone."

"Wait, slow down, Jessica. You're implying you want to be in two places at once… because Lucy won't accept the sudden change," Judith asked.

"...Yeah…? Hey, at my age, I'm still prone to coming up with crazy ideas," Jessica admitted, "...And yes, I am aware of those sort of tropes, I'm not dumb. I'm just trying to make all sides happy here."

"You do know that this could potentially bite you in the butt, right?" Cassie checked.

"It's worth a shot. Now does anyone know this trick?" Jessica asked.

"Um… I have found something like that in my books," Diane answered, raising her hand as everyone looked to her, Selene looking to her adopted sister and giving her a nod of approval, "Thank you. Let's try this."

* * *

In Diane's room, she sat Jessica down and she pulled a book out.

"Did you know that some of the most skilled Diamonds can make a copy of themselves?" Diane answered, reaching for a book labeled "Diamond Abilities", opening it to a page that showed a picture of a diamond gem along with an arrow pointing to another person, "If a Diamond has the skill, they can focus their energy into their gem and create a duplicate of herself. The duplicate is completely sentient and shares similar levels of intelligence, and even many of the same memories."

"Interesting. But I don't think I AM that skilled even with all the training I've been doing," Jessica confessed as her aunt kept looking at it.

"How often have you trained?"

"Honestly, I have learned self defense and how to wield a sword, but I still don't think it'll be enough."

"But like you said before… worth a shot, right?"

Jessica shrugged in response before throwing her arms up.

"Okay, what do I have to do?" Jessica asked as she stretched a bit.

"Let's see. It says that you must focus your energy into your gem, or in your case your tattoo, and think about making a perfect duplicate," Diane informed as Jessica began to sit on the floor with her legs crossed.

"That's it?"

"That's all I found, but seems simple enough. It's execution that needs work."

"Right… well… okay. I'm going to try this."

Jessica closed her eyes and began to focus. Her tattoo started to glow a bright white as she focused more, the gem mark starting to glow brighter. From the gemstone emerged an orb glowing white, making Jessica groan in pain a bit while the orb began to grow limbs and eventually land next to her. The Diamond Warrior looked to see her duplicate, seeing she looked exactly like herself, same outfit and everything.

"...Hello there," the clone greeted as the two Jessicas looked at each other.

"Wow… it worked…" the original Jessica gawked, the two moving like identical reflections in the mirror.

"This does provide several perks. The obvious thing being you can be in two places at once, and when you two decide to merge back, your memories will be linked together so you remember what happened from the two experiences. However, I should also note that if one of you get hurt, the other will feel the pain. So please, be careful on both ends," Diane informed, "And also, while you are the same individual, you both technically have your own minds, so you can be independent, but in order to fuse back you must both be willing to do so."

"Okay, both be willing. Got it," Jessica nodded before turning to her clone, "What should I call you to avoid a headache?"

"Well… I think Mom wanted to call us Jessie at one point before settling on Jessica. So… how about that?" the clone figured.

"Eh, why not. Also, you should do something with your hair in case we're in that situation where no one can tell who's the real one."

Diane then stepped forward and offered a band to the clone. Jessie smiled as she took the band and tied part of her hair up at the top of her head to make a little tail of sorts.

"Now who's gonna go to Mom and who will stay here?" Jessica checked, unsure of what to do.

"I'll go back there, you stay here," Jessie answered as she got up with some adjustments to her.

"You'll behave?"

"Come on, I'm you. I know better."

The two smiled as they slapped hands a bit before making a butterfly with their hands and then clapping before ending with fist bumps.

"Alright, let's get ready. I don't know when the family will come," Jessica responded as she rubbed her palms together.

* * *

Soon, Jessie walked downstairs, finding Lucy prepping the turkey and the rest of the food.

"Oh Jessica, great. I got a call that my brother and parents are on their way soon," Lucy smiled before seeing the tail on the top of her head, "What did you do with your hair?"

"Just something a little different for today, Mom," Jessie shrugged as Lucy finished preparations before they heard the doorbell ring.

"They're here!"

"I'll get it."

Jessie rushed to the door quickly before opening it to reveal a man with short black hair and blue eyes, wearing a grey sweater and beige khaki pants. The woman next to him had red hair that stretched to her shoulders, green eyes, and wore a matching red sweater and a plaid blouse.

"Hey, Jess! What's up?" the man chuckled, hugging Jessie with a smile.

"Doing great, Uncle Kyle," she replied back before she let the two in, "And it's great seeing you too, Aunt Holly."

"Happy Thanksgiving, Jessica," Holly smiled as well, giving her a hug and kiss.

"Hey, sis! Wassup!" Kyle waved, soon hugging Lucy who in turn hugged and patted his back.

"Been great, Kyle. Are Mom and Dad coming too?" Lucy asked.

"They're on their way. I think I saw their car on our way over."

"Great to hear!"

"*sniffs* Whew, that smells good!" Kyle smiled, almost drooling over the food.

"You're going to have to wait for another five minutes or so until the others arrive. It's not ready yet," Lucy giggled as she and Jessie helped bring the food over to the dining room table.

* * *

"So what do we got for food?" Jessica asked her Gem mom as the Gem Warriors set out dishes that seemed to represent their homes.

"Different dishes, one from each home. But do not think we are left out of this assortment," Selene smiled as she and Diane revealed their own platter covered by a lid.

"Can't wait to see what they are."

"If you tried anything from Sara's home, I'm sure you'll like anything from any of the regions here."

"Take a look," Sara started, raising the lid on her tray to reveal what looked like a rainbow pie, "I mashed some of my fruits and vegetables together into a rainbow mixture before baking it into a pie."

"*sniffs* Ooh, that smells good," Jessica smiled, already drooling a little as Liza revealed her dish next.

"We don't get that much at my place, but a good Peridot Foundations treat often comes in this, my favorite casseroles of guacamole, salsa, sour cream, tortilla, and ground beef," Liza said, showing said dish, "I asked some of my company's chefs to try and make these, and they are each different."

"Wow. That certain does look pretty good."

"Did you make anything Beth?"

"I did make the time to make a vegetarian dish composed of what we grow in my home. I made it look like a bouquet of flowers," Beth informed, showing a bouquet made of various vegetables, fruits, and some wheat stalks as well.

"That is simply adorable," Judith smiled as she revealed her own dish, "I had some of my chefs at the mansion make this special cherry flavored gelatin, and filled with whipped cream."

"I heard of whipped cream on the Jell-O, but whipped cream IN the Jell-O? ...That's new," Jessica admitted.

"I've tried Jell-O before. It's decent, but I'm not a fan of it," Cassie admitted.

"Come on, there's always room for Jell-O."

"Everyone to their own tastes, Cassie," Sami figured, "I'm willing to wager I know what you brought. It's a giant vulture leg, isn't it?"

"Not this year… I got some big ribs like you see in that Stone Age cartoon I heard about," Cassie informed, revealing ribs that were about a foot wide and four feet long, "Made these from the giant bull native to the Ruby Ruins, and it's decked out with our secret Ruby Rub and special sauce."

"Now THAT'S making me drool the most," Jessica admitted.

"My goodness," Diane gawked with widened eyes.

"As for me, I brought a different variety of sushi," Sami informed, showing a large variety of different fish and seafood items on rice, along with a seaweed wrap nearby filled with rice.

"Neato. Multi cultural today," Cyndi smiled as she lifted her food helmet to reveal a bread wrap that was actually sizzling on a slab filled with pork, shredded melting cheddar cheese, onions, and some other assorted veggies, "This is what we in Amethyst City call the Everything Wrap."

"...Looks like a gyro, except in bread," Jessica noted, "And I don't recall gyros having cheese in it, but man, does it look good."

"Now I think you'll like this one," Selene smiled as she presented it before lifting the lid to reveal what looked like an extravagant lobster dish with bowls of drawn butter and clams as a garnish, "Diane and I went fishing in castle grounds and came back with this buffet of seafood for the feast."

"I say we did a pretty good job of this, both in gathering and cooking them up" Diane smiled as they all looked at their dishes.

"This is an amazing spread right here," Jessica complimented, anxious to sit down, "Shall we dig in?"

"I believe so. Our eyes have already had their fill," Judith confirmed as they all began to eat.

* * *

Back home, Lucy opened the door to see an older couple, both with greying hair as the man wore a brown jacket over a white shirt and denim jeans. The woman's hair was more curled as she appeared in a red cardigan over a white shirt along with a beige blouse.

"Mom, Dad, glad you could make it," Lucy smiled, hugging them both as the two returned a kiss to their daughter's cheeks.

"Where's our granddaughter?" the older woman asked.

"I'm coming!" they heard Jessie call out as she rushed over and saw the two, "Grandma, grandpa! What's up?"

"We're doing well, Jessica," the older man chuckled as they hugged their granddaughter before sniffing the air, "What did you cook today?"

"We managed to make some turkey, mashed potatoes, and stuffing," Lucy informed as they showed the table all set.

"This looks amazing," the older woman smiled as they all sat down.

"Ready to eat?" Kyle checked.

"I think we all are," Holly figured as they all sat down.

"First, let us say grace," Lucy responded as the family held hands.

* * *

At the same time, the Gem Warriors were all trying each other's food, Jessica looking like she was enjoying herself with a big grin.

"Ooh, this is so good!" she giggled, feeling like she was in heaven from the mere taste of ribs.

"I guess I outdid myself this year," Cassie smiled as she tried some of the sushi, smiling widely, "I like the sushi, Sami."

"Thank you," Sami nodded with her own smile, "But it's best to use chopsticks on them."

"You know I'm not good at handling those things."

"Here, let me help you."

Sami placed chopsticks in Cassie's hands, gently showing her how to use them, getting her to pick up a roll and while it took a bit, Cassie was able to hold it on her own. Cassie then smiled before she held the roll over to Sami and fed it to her, making them chuckle a bit with wide smiles before they continued.

"This is turning out very well, sister," Diane smiled in response, the queen equally satisfied with the results.

From outside, growling was heard, an unknown figure moving outside the castle. The figure sniffed the air as if to smell the food within and actually poked its head through a window to see what was inside. It then slinked back down, growling and running through the grounds.

* * *

"Whew, I'm stuffed," the grandfather chuckled with a light burp before having a drink.

"Any dessert next?" the grandmother inquired.

"Oh, after that big meal? I don't think so," Jessie shrugged off with a giggle of her own.

"So, it's been a while since we've all been in touch like this. How have you been doing with raising Jessica?" the grandfather asked.

"It's been fine. We managed to settle down fine here in the big city despite just us living here," Lucy answered.

"It's a shame the father isn't around," Holly sighed.

"Babe, it's his loss for ditching Jess and Luce here," Kyle shrugged, giving his wife a little kiss as Lucy looked at Jessie with some concern.

Still with the same memories and knowledge as her original, Jessie gave Lucy a reassuring look, hand on the mother's shoulder while smiling. Lucy gave a small smile in return before letting out a breath of relief.

"There actually isn't a father," Lucy informed, surprising the rest of the family.

"Really? So… Jessica is adopted?" the grandmother inquired.

"I'll get to that later. But there's something I've been wanting to say, yet I haven't had the courage to say it until now."

"What is it?" the grandfather asked, Lucy looking at Jessie again for some assurance, the clone with Jessica's memories simply nodding in response.

"I… I have a girlfriend," Lucy informed the others, her family all looking shocked and surprised by this, many unsure of what to say.

"...How long?"

"...Since I was 19 years old…"

There was silence for what seemed like minutes, Lucy starting to look and feel ashamed, actually playing with her hair while looking away from her family, as if trying to hide her embarrassment. Kyle was the first to stand up and walk towards Lucy, motioning her to stand up, the woman shyly doing so with her eyes towards her feet. Then, as she was about to say something in response, Kyle suddenly wrapped his arms around his sister for a big hug, surprising her.

"I'm so, so happy for you, sis! You finally found someone you loved, and it's so nice seeing you be open with your feelings!" Kyle smiled with a sense of pride, squeezing as hard as he could as his sister seemed confused, trying to process this.

"You… You really think so?" Lucy asked, feeling rather squished between her brother's arms and chest while Holly nodded and walked closer.

"Yes. Not many people are willing to admit this kind of thing, so… it's very brave of you," Holly added with her own warm smile, joining in on the hug, Lucy just smiling a bit as she looked to her daughter.

"I'm proud of you, Mom," Jessie smiled back, Lucy hugging her brother and sister-in-law as the former looked to the eldest couple in the room.

"Hey, Ma. Pops. You've been silent for a bit now," Kyle noted, the grandparents still surprised by all this.

"I-It's just a lot to take in," the grandmother admitted.

"With how long she's been feeling this way? If she told us sooner, we could've worked something out," the grandfather added in response, Jessie looking unsure of this.

"I was too afraid to speak about that at the time because… well, those kinds of people were still struggling," Lucy pointed out.

They shrugged in response as the elder couple just kept thinking about this sudden news.

* * *

Back at the Gem feast, the Gems were in the midst of some dessert, the group all sitting and letting their bellies rest.

"I'll admit, that… what is it? Jell-O? Is pretty good," Cassie shrugged as she simply smacked her stomach.

"Told ya," Jessica smiled back before a growling noise was heard, "Is someone still hungry? ...Sara?"

"That wasn't my stomach," Sara shrugged as Jessica looked to the others.

"Not me," Cassie shook her head.

"Then what is that?" Beth wondered.

"Um, I'm picking up a life sign coming closer… approaching from outside the castle," Liza informed, checking the tracking system on her watch.

"Everyone, keep your eyes open," Selene ordered as the group stood up.

"Just so you know, neither of us are at 100% after all that food we ate," Cyndi reminded as they struggled to stay oriented.

"I getcha. No one better lose their appetites for anything," Jessica responded, the group peeking around at everything before the large figure from outside the castle burst through the door and roared loudly, revealing itself as a large Corrupted Gem in the shape of an anteater.

"Hoo, that's a big boy!" Sara gulped as some of them got their weapons ready.

"Anyone have a plan of attack?" Liza asked out of concern.

"I got one. Attack!" Cassie smirked, rushing in and jumping up to punch it with her Ruby Gauntlets.

The Anteater Gem roared out before knocking Cassie off, Sami quickly catching her before Sara and Beth tried to slam their weapons into it with a loud slam. Jessica then summoned her own sword to try and slash at the Gem's leg, only for the anteater to swipe at her.

* * *

Jessie suddenly groaned in pain, lurching forward while gripping her stomach, making her family all turn and look at her in concern.

"Jessica, are you alright?" Lucy asked, kneeling down.

"Is that a stomach ache?" Kyle wondered, "Maybe she ate too much."

"Do you need any help?" the grandfather asked, "Perhaps some Alka-Seltzer?"

"I'll be fine… I just need to… go to the bathroom for a moment," Jessie grunted, trying to stand back up, gripping her stomach as she walked upstairs.

Lucy looked at her daughter, confused and wondering if she's really okay. She followed close by without her noticing before spotting her head to her bedroom.

"Jessica…" Lucy started to call in a stern tone.

"Sorry for lying, gotta check on my friends in Gemtropolis, I'll be back!" Jessie responded as she leaped onto the teleporter rather fast, Lucy running over, but ended up missing her when she saw she wasn't in her room, taking a look at the teleporter in the corner.

"Shoot!"

"Is everything okay?" Lucy's mother checked.

"Um… everything's fine, Mom."

"We're coming up," the grandfather called out, leaving Lucy in a panic, "Is that the bathroom?"

"No, it's Jessica's bedroom. I was wondering what she was doing."

"Come on, she's family. If she's not feeling well, I think we should be there," Kyle responded.

"Please, everyone, don't crowd. She just needs some space," Lucy insisted, keeping the door closed at first.

There was some chattering among all of them with an attempt to get past Lucy, however with all of them in the struggle, they accidentally fall on top of the transporter and they all got zapped.

* * *

Back in Gemtropolis, Jessie made it out of the transporter while gripping her stomach in pain before looking up and seeing the battle between the Gems and the Corrupted anteater-like Gem, with Jessica gripping her own stomach due to the hit.

"...So that's why I felt like I got hit in the stomach," she realized, summoning her own sword and rushing towards the fight.

"Hey! What are you doing here?" Jessica gawked as her clone tried slashing at it.

"I started feeling your pain, so I had to rush in and figure out what happened. Looks like you need a hand!"

"Mom is instantly going to be suspicious!"

As if on cue, the light of the transporter glowed and dropped the entirety of Jessica's human family, surprising them all.

"She FOLLOWED you?!" Jessica gawked.

"I didn't know she would get smart!" Jessie pointed out.

"You and I are the same person, of COURSE she'd be that smar-... AND the rest of the family are here, too?! Oh my God!"

"This is what happens if we crowd too much. Everyone give each other some space!" the grandfather shouted as the group all scattered and spread out, "Alright, everyone straighten yourselves out an-*notices his surroundings* what is this?"

"Where are we?" Kyle wondered, Lucy looking nervous before seeing her daughter on the floor, gripping her stomach, alongside… her daughter?

"What? Two Jessicas?" Holly gasped.

"I didn't know she adopted twins," the grandmother noted.

"I… I didn't," Lucy responded.

"Oh, Lulu, I'm afraid you picked a bad time," Selene responded apologetically, pointing to the Anteater Gem that was attacking the other Gems.

"Lulu? That sounds like a pet name…" the grandfather realized.

"Is that your girlfriend, Luce?" Kyle checked, Lucy paling a bit, but the Anteater Gem roared upon seeing the new people and was about to strike when Jessica and Jessie leaped in unison and slashed at the chest.

"Get away from our family, you dang dirty Gem!" Jessica and Jessie shouted at once before going in and slashing at the legs to trip it.

"Okay, plan!" Jessica called out.

"This Corrupted Gem's weak point is on its back, but we need to do something to distract it," Liza informed, the anteater getting back up and swiping at the others before it sniffed the air as its tongue lashed out towards the table.

"The food… that's it… it was probably attracted to the smells of the food!" Diane realized.

"Then we need something really good to distract it," Cyndi figured as she dodged

"They seem to be working well together, don't they," Holly noted with a big surprise.

"Yea. Who would've thought she would be so sure of herself," Kyle added.

"Hmm… hey Mom! Do we still have part of that turkey left?" Jessie called out, Lucy looking confused before thinking.

"Oh, oh! We do!" Lucy nodded.

"Bring it over!"

"I'll be back!"

"You still have some explaining to do about this whole girlfriend thing as well as… all of this!" the grandfather called out.

"When our lives are not in danger, I will!" she called out, rushing back to the transporter and teleporting back.

"Do you wanna join back together before she comes back?" Jessica whispered.

"After everyone's back together," Jessie responded, Selene summoning her broadsword to help the Gem Warriors in attacking the Anteater Gem.

Cassie pulled out her gauntlets and began to punch rapidly at the Corrupted Gem, getting it to topple over on one knee while Sami summoned up her bow and fired at the tail. At the same time, Liza and Beth used their longer reach weapons to pierce its hide and back off as Cyndi rushed in with her sais.

"I got what's left of the turkey!" Lucy called out, having arrived back with the scraps.

"Toss them!" Jessie hollered, Lucy spinning a bit before tossing it like a frisbee.

The anteater sniffed the air before lashing out its tongue to get the platter and eat the remains off the floor, its back exposed.

"Double team!"

"Let's do it!" Jessica shouted before the two leape up in the air.

The two girls focused as Jessie placed her hand on Jessica's neck, turning into white light that was quickly absorbed into her original person before Jessica screamed and slashed onto the anteater's back with her blade and actually stabbing into a visible crack. This made the anteater roar out in pain as the other Gem Warriors quickly attacked further and ended up shattering it to pieces, the anteater collapsing and falling apart.

"Whoo~! We did it!" Cyndi cheered with a whooping holler of victory.

"That was… wow…" Holly gawked in amazement.

"My niece is a cool warrior and he's got cool warrior friends? Awesome!" Kyle smiled with a fist in the air.

The grandparents just looked on with confusion and awe as Lucy sighed with relief before Jessica ran over to her.

"Mom!" she called out, giving her a hug, the two smiling.

"Which Jessica am I hugging?" Lucy checked as she finished the hug, "A-And when did you learn to-to clone yourself?"

"You're talking to the original. As for when… well… thank Aunt Diane for showing me how earlier today," Jessica answered, "Another plus? I can say I attended both the Gem feast and your dinner!"

Lucy was surprised by this, but couldn't bring herself to be cross or upset about anything. She was just happy her daughter was alive and safe.

"Well… depending on what's left… why don't we finish the feast here? I think we all need to explain things to the rest of our family," Lucy stated.

"So… you told them about Selene?" Jessica smiled as her mother shyly nodded before turning to her girlfriend, the queen walking over as Lucy turned to her family.

"Everyone. I'd like you to meet my girlfriend. Selene, Queen of Gemtropolis… and Jessica's other mother," Lucy introduced.

"It is an honor to meet you all," Selene smiled, bowing to Lucy's family, actually taking the grandmother's hand and kissing it before turning to see Kyle and his father, "We don't often get human males."

"Wait… not only is my niece a warrior with cool warrior friends… but my sister is in love with a QUEEN?! Dude…" Kyle gawked as Holly just giggled in response.

Jessica's grandparents were mostly silenced as Lucy looked like she was sweating bullets.

"I can see… you've found someone that makes you very happy. That's all that matters," the grandfather informed, surprising his daughter.

"Wait… really, Dad?" Lucy gasped, earning a nod from her parents, Jessica smiling as she and Selene watched her getting all teary eyed.

"Oh… come here!" the grandmother insisted, Lucy, Jessica, and Selene walking over and the whole family embracing each other in a group hug.

* * *

Later, they all had some dessert at the table in the dining hall of the castle, Sara serving up as much as she could, everyone smiling as they sat with satisfied stomachs.

"I have to admit… despite the battle situation, this has been the best Thanksgiving so far," Jessica smiled as her mother covered her mouth for a burp.

"Excuse me," Lucy giggled, "You are right, though. It was the best so far."

"I'd like a tour of this place some time later," Kyle requested.

"I'd be happy to make the arrangement for Lulu's family," Selene smiled as Lucy blushed.

"A toast?" the grandmother offered, holding up her glass as the others took theirs as well.

"Why not," the grandfather shrugged, holding up his glass, "A toast… to our amazing family. The interesting lives we all lead… and to my daughter… her own daughter… and her girlfriend. Lucy, I'm proud of you being honest with us and am glad you found someone you're willing to share your life with. So Lucy, Selene, as my own parents used to say… may you live as long as you want, and never want as long as you live. Happy Thanksgiving."

"Happy Thanksgiving!" they all cheered, clinking glasses together before drinking as they continued eating.

* * *

**KKD: And there we go. Nice happy ending.**

**TB: Learning acceptance and growing stronger together… I'd say that makes for a good Thanksgiving.**

**KKD: Agreed. This was worth the wait, I'm sure.**

**TB: You like how this turned out?**

**KKD: I really liked it.**

**TB: I did as well. It's nice to take a break from the action and get a little bit of slice of life along with said action.**

**KKD: Yea. The action was more supplementary, but it could lead to more interesting beats in future tales.**

**TB: Favorite part so far?**

**KKD: Hmm… not sure.**

**TB: I'd say it was Lucy coming out to her family with Jessie acting as her encouragement and whatnot. Also the two Jessicas facing against the Anteater Gem.**

**KKD: That was cool to be sure.**

**TB: Alright, I say we go have our own big Thanksgiving feast with our families. Until then, you know who we are…**

**KKD: Ore wa KKD Silver…**

**TB: I'm TokuBrony…**

**KKD: *salutes* Jaa ne.**

**TB: SEIYAA!**


End file.
